Hero
by StarlessWarrior
Summary: Small one-shot. Tony is constantly reminded of his and Steve's little argument. He wants to spend some time alone outside, thinking about the insults they exchanged how Tony was no superhero, but Steve finds him and comforts him. Fluffy, a little ooc. Slight STony.


**A/N: Written for my friend Alice~ 3  
Hope you like it~ It's loosely based around the song Hero by Skillet.  
Let me know what y'all think c:**

Tony wasn't like Steve. Not at all. He might be a genius, he might be a billionaire, but he was no superhero, or even simply, a _hero_. Everything Steve said back on that helicarrier was right- Tony was nothing without his suit. It was no surprise that he was rejected to join the Avengers at first. Who would have a need for Tony when he was just a man?

Just a man. Nothing special.

 _Everything special about you came out of a bottle._

Tony winced at his own words to Steve. They rang through his head, taunting him. Well, at least Steve did have something special about him, Steve was sure to remind him of that.

That was months ago now but Tony couldn't stop those gut wrenching thoughts, the ones that continuously went through his mind, making him make even more snarky comments to Steve and push him further away and give him more reason to hate him.

So now Tony stood on the edge of the top of Stark Tower looking up to the sky. The wind was harsh and howled at him, shouting a threat to push him over the edge, but Tony took no notice. The sky was dark, a blanket of the fumes polluting the world, and the stars hid behind the clouds along with the moon. That was okay, Tony liked the dark, he welcomed it.

"I'm just a man, not superhuman." He muttered to himself, his words immediately taken by the wind. _Just a man_ , he repeated in his head.

"Tony?!"

Tony span in his spot to face the voice that was all too familiar, the voice that mocked him endlessly inside his mind, taunted him and hissed hurtful things. The back of his heels were dangerously off the side of the building, but Tony seemed to not care for that.

"Cap'." Tony acknowledged, giving him a nod. His arms hung loosely by his sides although they'd usually be folded over his chest. Balance, of course. It wasn't like Tony _wanted_ to fall off the edge of Stark Tower, but he didn't exactly care either.

But _really_ , could he not get any alone time around here?

Steve actually looked worried, his eyes a little wider in panic. Was that because of him? Tony didn't think so- he hadn't done anything. "What are you doing, Stark?"

Stark. Ah, because Steve could never call him by his first name without sounding like he was actually being nice to him. Now in his worried tone, he still sounded so condescending. It made Tony turn back around, facing the sky once more and enjoying the cool wind that bit across his cheek.

" _Just a man_." He muttered once more. Apparently the wind had had enough of carrying his thoughts away, and so Steve heard him this time.

"What?"

And Tony didn't think before opening his mouth, like usual, and let the wind carry his thoughts to Steve instead. "I'm just a step away, just a breath away… I'm losing my faith, Steve."

There was a long pause and Tony enjoyed the noise of the outside world instead, listening to all the traffic zooming past below him, the loud chatter of the people out late, the sound of people _living._ Then Tony heard the sound of Steve slowly walking over and in no time, Steve was beside him, standing on the edge too but making sure not to be too close to it.

Steve's voice was a lot softer when he spoke next, which surprised Tony. He was used to the Captain's voice being so commanding, almost void of any emotion other than that. "Well, we'll just have to save you from losing faith, wont we?" Tony was even more surprised when Steve turned to him with a small smile.

The wind was messing up Steve's hair and Tony instinctively reached out and pushed it back in place, missing the look given to him by the taller man just before Steve reached out too and put his arms around Tony, pulling him into a close, much needed hug.

He didn't even care that this wasn't like them at all, that they were supposed to hate each other; he melted against the warm body of the Captain and closed his eyes. He allowed himself to be held tight, and slowly he brought his arms up and wrapped them around Steve's shoulders. So they stood there on the edge of the Stark Tower, against the wind and all of the other obstacles trying to push them over (metaphorically and literally), embracing each other. A silent apology and a promise.

"I need a hero to save me now…" He whispered into Steve's chest. He subtly felt Steve's arms tighten around him and he sighed.

"You are a hero." Steve murmured, resting his chin lightly on top of Tony's head. "Who's going to fight for what's right, for the weak, to make everyone believe, Tony? Who's going to help us survive if we don't have you? Right now we're in the fight of our lives… and we're not ready to die. But if it kills us, we'll be ready to die, because we heroes aren't afraid to give our lives… you aren't afraid to do that, in fact, you thought you did once."

Tony shook his head a little, his eyes closing tighter. "But I'm just a man."

"What's wrong with that?"

They fell into silence then. Tony felt Steve kiss the top of his head and he relaxed against him just a little more. _A hero will save me just in time…_ He thought, his lips daring to grace a smile.


End file.
